24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Rookie
Mickey? Anyone recognise this guy, supposedly called Mickey, from either Coffee Run or Mistaken Identity? It lists him as being in The Rookie in 2007, suggesting it's one of the first two days, but I can't place him. SignorSimon 12:38, 4 July 2008 (UTC) : If you, the resident Rookie expert, don't recognize him, it is probably a deleted character. If you look on the IMDB page for Conspiracy spin-off, an actress named Kendra Cannoy is credited as playing "Alison Gore" but I'm almost certain this character was removed. It seems the spin-offs have deleted characters too. – Blue Rook 22:52, 16 July 2008 (UTC)talk Categorization concern Should this be categorized as an Episode? The three days which constitute it are categorized as seasons (because they themselves have a handful of episodes each). Currently, The Rookie is categorized as an episode, with three constituent seasons, each with a number of constituent episodes... episodes within episodes? I'm pretty sure this needs fixing. What should we categorize "The Rookie" as since "episodes" and "seasons" are already underneath its umbrella? I say we make a new category called Spin-off series where we can plug this into, and then also categorize "24: Conspiracy" and "Day Zero" in too since these are definitely not episodes or seasons either because they are themselves constituted by episodes. Then, each spin-off series can have seasons with episodes, so the only thing being changed here is the category for The Rookie page specifically. Extraction, Mistaken Identity, and Coffee will still remain within the Seasons category. Any arguments against? – Blue Rook 05:23, 31 March 2008 (UTC)talk : Sounds good. So are you saying that Coffee Run, Mistaken Identity and Extraction will not be in the spin off section? Because, unless this is getting a bit ridiculous, we could have a subcategory of spin off, being The Rookie, and then the episodes can be in there. SignorSimon 07:05, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Some improvements I was thinking about this and I think there's a couple of things on this page we should think about * Should the title be changed to just "The Rookie" now? On the Day 3 episodes it does not say "The Rookie: CTU" and the fact that it is no longer based at CTU, and is now based at the FBI, suggests that the name should be changed. * Is there a case to be made for having a seperate for, for example, each of the "days"? The page is getting pretty long, and if they keep making more and more series of it, it could get too long. We could structure it like one of the proper episode guide pages e.g. Season 1, and instead of having an episode in each section, we could have one of the "days" in each section? There's my thoughts. SignorSimon 20:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC) : Your second point sort of answers the first. I think there should be separate pages for each Rookie Day. "The Rookie" should link to the 3 separate pages for each day, because it would be arbitrary to leave them all on a page called The Rookie:CTU when the third day wasn't labeled as such. : Each Rookie Day page title should be named precisely as each Day was respectively labeled. So if Day 3 lacks "CTU" in it's title, it's article name should reflect this exactly. We shouldn't try to force them all onto 1 page, so I agree that "The Rookie" should be a jump-off page like the Seasons pages for the TV episodes. Can you track down the exact names of each of the days and accomplish this? If not, we're in trouble. : Also, I believe a character appearances template is called for, much like the one you made for Nightfall. It should have 3 sections labeled according to the appropriate Rookie Days, and I imagine this wouldn't be very difficult to create and paste onto character's pages. Let me know if you're willing to make it, and if so, if you would like to do it or me to paste them where necessary. Please let me know what you think of these 3 topics. – Blue Rook 21:27, 30 March 2008 (UTC)talk I'm happy to do it. So here's how I think I've understood what you meant: When people go to The Rookie page, it can have the general info that is currently found at the top of the page. Then, there can be links to each of the 3 Days. Each of these pages will be called, respectively: * The Rookie: CTU - Day 1: Coffee Run * The Rookie: CTU - Day 2: Mistaken Identity * The Rookie - Day 3: Extraction Then each of those pages can have the episode guide for their respective episodes. Is that right? Also, I'd be happy to do the appearances thing. I'll go do it now. SignorSimon 21:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) : Yes, that's exactly what I was getting at. I imagine Proudhug would agree with this all, too, but if not, please weigh in if you're reading along. – Blue Rook 21:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC)talk This may sound a bit picky, but how about having: * The Rookie Day 1: Coffee Run * The Rookie Day 2: Mistaken Identity * The Rookie Day 3: Extraction ...just for more similarity? SignorSimon 22:02, 30 March 2008 (UTC) : I don't think the titles need to be so long. How about just "Coffee Run," "Mistaken Identity" and "Extraction," with "The Rookie" being the blanket page for the series? --Proudhug 22:05, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Ok then, all I was thinking is that it might get more confusing, without having The Rookie in the title. SignorSimon 22:08, 30 March 2008 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure that's everything - I think the page looks great now! The new episode airs tomorrow so I'll make sure to upload infos and pictures ASAP! I think the changes that have been done today look great and it was worthwhile doing to ensure that all the information is retained, but the page looks more effective. : This has probably been the most active day I have ever seen since I've been on Wiki 24! SignorSimon 23:16, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :: I'm always surprised at how excellent your work turns out to be... but I'm not sure why, as I should be accustomed to it at this point! Great work my friend, it all really does look fantastic. It just struck me how our Featured Article of the month has changed so much that it is fundamentally different from when we voted on it. But hey, it's a wiki, and I've got to get used to the idea that this kind of thing comes with the territory! – Blue Rook 23:29, 30 March 2008 (UTC)talk Parody Shouldn't it say somewhere that The Rookie is not only based on the 24 franchise, but also a tongue-in-cheek parody? – 14:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC)